


Pine and Fire || Camp Camp One-Shots

by audimanrium



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: More tags to be added along, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audimanrium/pseuds/audimanrium
Summary: Pine and Fire is the collection of one-shot fanfiction that I have written in relation to the popular series Camp Camp!-All of these had been originally posted onto my Tumblr @audimanrium!-I'm open for suggestions - both reader insert and not!Only rules are no NSFW and no counselor/camper relationships!





	1. Memento // David x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re one of the campers from when David was a bunch younger, and one of his best friends too! You guys haven’t spoke in years, but you decided to drop in a little surprise visit. And David shows you his little memories board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. But like. I love David and no one can break me or my love for him j e s u s !! Also, there is a technical sequel to this that can be posed as a separate story as well, but uh, it's next up,, so you don't need to find it haha

“It’s been a while.” You breathed softly, taking in the gentle woodland air and the distinct scent of pine. The sunlight cut through the leaves, serenity absorbed about the aesthetic of the scenery.

It had been many years since you’ve been here, far too many, and you decided to check up on the old Camp Campbell you’ve spent so many years of your young summer childhood in. While the experience was on the occasion crummy, you found it rather peaceful and fun on most days.

You peeked in past the brush, seeing the camp cabin and tents in sight, grinning wide. It seemed to be empty for the time being, perhaps the lot were on a little hike trip, but nonetheless you explored for a bit.

Everything was the same as it always had been, with the addition of new activities to pander for the new rising hobbies and talents of the children. You smiled endearingly at the sights before you, tracing your fingers over the constructed sites and even over the build of the cabin.

You heard the chatter of children, with the occasional yelp, and you smiled gently. You turned back around to the front, seeing a much older David and a collection of children and a teen following reluctantly behind. You chuckled lowly, noticing the same old little poof of red hair he’s had since he was young.

David stopped in his tracks the moment he saw you, eyes shot wide and jaw dropped. You smiled sheepishly, cheeks flushed slightly as you waved your hand shyly in his direction.

The brightest grin formed on David’s face and he ran toward you, giving you the sweetest hug he could muster. He nuzzled his chin into the crook of your neck, as did you, and he held you for a while - relishing in your presence after years of silence without you or Jasper.

Your face was pressed against his shoulder, gaze wandering to the ground as silence passed between you both. As odd as it were, David still smelled the same as he did when you both were younger - vanilla and maple. Though, as it were, he was a bunch taller and you had to reach upon the tips of your toes simply to hug him.

“I’ve missed you, [Name].” David said warmly, not willing to let go. You weren’t either, and you smiled softly.

“Same here, Davey.” You chuckled, your stomach flipping with pure joy and nostalgia.

“Who the fuck is this?” One of the younger voices inquired, and David had let go, zipping around to look down at the kid before him. One arm was kept around your shoulders as he scolded the young boy.

“Max! Please watch your language.” He huffed, lips pursed into a disappointed frown. You laughed lightly at this, covering your mouth while doing so. David and Max looked to you with confusion, curious as to why you were so giggly.

“Aw c'mon, David. You don’t have to chastise the kid. I was just about as bad as him, maybe worse.” You chuckled, brushing your fingers through your hair.

“By the way, I’m [Name]. One of David’s old friends from camp back in the day.” You smiled lightly and gave a pat to David’s opposing shoulder furthest from you.

“Still happy as shit, but not bad.” Max shrugged and stuffed his hands into his hoodie pockets. You rose your brows in response to that, thanking him.

Afterward, some introductions were made from the campers and simply from introduction alone - you could already safely say you liked Nerris and Dolph instantly. Although, Dolph did give you some strange Hitler vibes, but nonetheless he was a cute and sweet boy. And Nerris reminded you greatly of how you were as a kid back in the day, just more intense.

“[Name], are you staying the rest of summer?” David asked as you once everyone was back inside the cabin for arts and crafts. You shrugged and ran your fingers through your hair again.

“I can if I want to, but I’m afraid I wasn’t planning on it so I don’t have much in terms of wear or hygienic products.” You shrugged, and David tapped his chin in thought, pondering of what he could do.

“I could take you into town to buy some clothing and the like if you decide to stay for the rest of the summer. It will be a rather lengthy two months and three weeks.” David said with a bright smile, and you returned it equally as right.

“As long as I don’t pose as a burden, I’d love to.” You said gently, a flush now spread across not only your face, but also David’s. Suddenly, some screaming ensued, and you rushed over to the children to see whom it had been.

It seemed to be that one of the kids, Preston if you remember correctly, burned himself on a hot glue gun. You panicked and rushed him to the kitchen, running his hand underneath cool water. You massaged the burn gently, looking to him cautiously as to not hurt him. 

“Let me know once the pain is gone okay? Or if I accidentally hurt you.” You told him softly, soothing the pain away.

David had all the kids unplug the hot glue guns and tossed them into a corner to cool, popping his head in to check on you and Preston.

“Is everything alright?” David asked with great concern. You nodded and glanced back to him, smiling a tid bit awkwardly.

“Can you just grab me some gauze and medical tape?” You asked sheepishly, and he nodded, disappearing to find the second aid kit. You turned back to Preston the moment he murmured that he felt better, and you nodded. The water shut off and you pulled his hand away from the sink, drying it gently and waited until David arrived.

Once he did, you placed the gauze over Preston’s wound and taped it to his hand. Preston groaned in annoyance once seeing it, muttering a thank you before stringing onto a tangent of how ugly it looks.

“I’ll look so fucking lame while on stage, ugh.” Preston whined and you shook your head, patting his shoulder.

“As fucking if.” You sighed, shrugging your shoulders. “If someone asks, you can always say it’s because you were working so diligently on your new play that your hand cramped and it’s the only way to treat it. No one will have to know.” You said comforting, and Preston smiled just a bit before thanking you once again.

“Thank you for helping out Preston, [Name].” David said with a small smile and you nodded, acknowledging his thanks.

“Not a problem, I’m always happy to help.” You said simply, a proud smile upon your face.

From then on, for the rest of the day, you helped out around the camp while Gwen relaxed and watched a bit of her trashy drama shows. She thanked you greatly for letting her rest, and you understood that she needed to watch the new episode and all that.

You introduced the kids to your old favorite activity from when you were a camper, knife throwing, and showed them how it worked and such. Surprisingly, they quite enjoyed the experience and had such great fun doing it. Even the aggressive, neutral Max had a bit of fun doing it - even if it was aiming directly at David.

Not going to lie, seeing that blade swish through David’s poof of hair made both you and Max laugh rather contagiously at his poor reaction - and with the added high five and, “suck a dick!” from the ten-year-old.

Afterward, you treated them all to some homemade Neapolitan ice cream that they made themselves. If their’s didn’t turn out as well, you switched them out with your own instead to not let them suffer with their creation. And, to top them all off, you sliced some strawberries and bananas with whip cream and chocolate syrup.

Lastly, to end the night, you guys all huddled in to watch a horror movie with some popcorn in a giant bowl. Once the movie ended, some of the kids had fallen asleep - oddly enough, and you smiled endearingly at the sight.

And unbeknownst by you, David was smiling endearingly at you all day.

You picked up Nikki and carried her to her tent, and David helped pick up Dolf and caught up alongside you. While you were both were putting some of the campers to sleep, David initiated some conversation with you.

“Thank you for today, [Name].” David said gently, his arm around your shoulders once again as you both walked back to the main cabin to bid good night to the others that were left there cleaning up.

“Not a problem, David.” You replied with a little toothy grin, leaning into his touch just a bit. “I’m highly considering staying around for a while.” You said with a grin, and David beamed in response.

“Glad to hear that,” Right after David said that, a thought crossed his mind and he giddily squealed. “Oh! After you bring the campers to bed, meet me at my cabin. I want to show you something.” Just as he said this, you nodded and watched him blast off.

You could’ve and would’ve slipped in a joking dirty joke in there, but it’s  _David_. He’d understand it, but literally has never had any intent of such.

“Hey!” A small voice chirped in a threatening tone, and you looked down to see Max crossing his arms in front of you with a lethal glare.

“What’s up?” You casually asked, and Max’s face instantly relaxed. He rose his brows, looking around him for a moment before finding his gaze landing back on you.

“Stick around, okay? You’re pretty cool. But you didn’t hear that fucking sappy shit from me.” Max seethed, and you chuckled lightly, nodding seriously.

“I understand. Plus, I’m not really feeling up to dying by the hands of a ten-year-old right now.” You joked, and Max let out a pity snort.

“Night, [Name].”

“Good night, Max.”

* * *

“Hey, David.” You said softly as you snuck into his cabin room, pressing the door closed behind you softly. David cooed you over and you sat beside him on his bed, knees touching and you leaning against him to look at his board.

“Oh my gosh,” You whispered, pointing out one of the photos with you, Jasper, and David all together with your arms wrapped around each other’s waists.

“Aw, we were so cute.” You smiled sadly, and felt David’s hand graze over yours in return. His thumb ran over the back of your hand as he leaned into you as well.

“I still think you’re cute.” David murmured, and it would’ve flown over your head had it not been deadly silent. You chuckled lightly and smiled, absolutely flustered.

“I think you’re pretty cute too.” You mumbled in return, except it wasn’t in the same shy way David had confessed. His cheeks burst in a bright pink, and you chuckled once again.

“I still can’t believe you’ve kept this for all these years.” You said softly, absolutely in awe. You could feel nostalgic tears creep as your eyes scanned over the rest of the images and such, most of them being from when you guys were much younger.

“Whatever happened to this generation of campers? Everyone hates their life now.” You jested and David smiled at you, his eyes watching you carefully.

David found himself admiring you the whole day, relishing in the memories of the past and the current day beauty of you. Dearly, he missed it all, an affection he wished for once more that was never closed in together as a relationship between you two.

Maybe if he had told you those years ago, you wouldn’t be so far disconnected. Although, you were back now and he couldn’t lie or find you leaving once again.

“[Name], you know, I never told you this,” David rubbed the nape of his neck, and you hummed in response. “I really, really like you. Like ever since we were kids, I’ve just had a crush on you. I feel like I still kinda do.” David confessed, and you smiled sweetly.

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel the same. Not going to lie, seeing you again made me feel all giddy again. I just feel bad though because we haven’t connected in so long.” You rambled, fiddling with your hands and the bottom of your shirt.

David edged closer to you, hand planted further past you. You looked at him with a shy, peeking gaze and smiled gently. His lips hovered above yours and you held your breath, considering if you should pull away or not.

“Honestly? I really could care less.” David said with a mini giggle, pressing a kiss softly to you. His hands cupped your face while yours found them running through his hair, melting into the swig of compassion and affection built over the years, but forgotten for the past recent.

While it  was bittersweet, you could still feel the weighing youth of romance and both of you absolutely loved it. You smiled into the kiss, and then found yourself pulling away for the briefest of moments.

No words were said from beyond there, but a mutual agreement was made that night. Despite no physical proof of it, that simple kiss was absolutely a memento of the affection you both held not only back then, but also now. And it would hopefully remain eternally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on July 10th, 2017


	2. Uptown // David x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and David leave the camp into the hands of Gwen for the day and travel together into town for some errands and additional amenities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very sorry if any romantic appeal is forced? I can just see David being a super affectionate person that loves people he cares for too easily. 
> 
> Also, I’m very much aware that it’s not confirmed whatsoever that David has been/goes to the Muffin Top, but my friend and I were discussing if he was a frequent visitor there and jesus fucking christ we hate ourselves for that

“Thank you so much, Gwen.” You said gently, smiling sweetly at her. “I promise we’ll try to make it as quick as possible.” You solemnly stated, hand over your heart. Gwen patted her hand in your direction, brushing off your statement.

“You guys take your time, I’ll be fine here.” Gwen said with a surprisingly cheery smile. Probably because you let her watch her trashy show the other day. You nodded and turned back to David with a little grin.

“I brought over a bunch of money just in case. I’ll take care of the extra stuff the kids want and my own shit, you take care of the important stuff here.” You told David, going around with your phone opened up on notes to ask what they all want. Naturally, you forced them to keep their wants underneath $20, and surprisingly they obeyed. Thank God.

“Alright, we’ll be out! Be nice to Gwen, everyone!” David called to them with that same old cheery grin, and you smiled to the lot of them as well.

“If I find out you guys are being little assholes then I’m returning and/or breaking your shit.” You said with a peaceful tone, the sweetest grin upon your face.

You and David departed and headed out to his car, him gliding into the driver’s and you into the passenger’s. You buckled up and rolled your shoulders back, getting comfortable in your seat.

“[Name], I had a question,” David started off, adjusting his rear-view mirror before backing out. You hummed in response, looking over to David while you scrolled through your phone to pick out music to bluetooth to the stereo.

“Last night, with what happened, would you say we’re officially dating?” He asked, almost terrified of your response. You shook your head simply. You already thought out all this last night while you were laying asleep next to David.

“No, not yet at least.” You teased, smiling impishly. “We’ve been gone from one another for so long, I’d feel bad if we so suddenly jumped into this. We’ve got the whole summer to bond, after then, we’ll decide.” David seemed surprisingly relieved by your response, smiling comfortably.

“Sounds good.” He confirmed and you grinned cheekily, winking before selecting one of the various sounds to listen to while driving.

“Anyway, so I’ve gained a high interest for musicals during out time apart and no matter what, I’m forcing you to listen to them.” You said lightly with a chuckle. David rolled his eyes endearingly, but nodded in agreement to what he was getting forced into.

“What are some of the musicals?” He inquired, his gaze not for a moment lingering off the road before him.

“Amelie, Heathers, Dear Evan Hansen, Be More Chill, Hamilton, Book of Mormon, Les Mis,” You paused for a moment, trying to remember the other copious musicals you’ve yourself delved into these past few years. “Oh! And Next to Normal.”

“Dear Evan Hansen sounds cute, play something from there.” David commented, and you nodded. You began to play one of your favorites from the song, and looked to David cheekily.

“It’s called If I Could Tell Her, and-”

“What relation does this hold?” David chuckled, cutting you off from your sentence swiftly and you began to chuckle as well.

“Some of it? I mean, in this story, there’s a character named Zoe that Evan’s in love with and her brother recently committed suicide and to help her cope with it, or rather feel affection for it, he tells her all this stuff Evan thinks of her and instead lies to her saying her brothers says all this stuff and just - yep.” You rambled on, stopping the moment you realized you zoned into it again.

David wasn’t complaining about it though. Next to your little habit of running your fingers through your hair, he also found your habit to ramble adorable as well.

The song began to play and you relaxed into the seat even more, lightly singing alongside Evan as he began addressing everything he adored about his little crush.

“He said, there’s nothing like your smile. Sort of subtle and perfect and real. He said, you never knew how wonderful that smile could make someone feel,” Even though it was merely the beginning, David could already feel himself smiling and watching you sing. That smile of yours, God he could melt at the sight of it.

You both were in for a long ass car ride.

* * *

Once arriving in town, you hopped out and stretched, a little groan emitting from you as you loosened up your body. You turned back to David, arms still risen above your head.

“Alrighty! Ready to shop, partner?” You asked with a grin and David nodded, locking up his car and walking along beside you as walked about the town in search of everything.

Throughout about an hour of it, you’ve gotten about half of the kids’s wants and all the food. Now all that was left was everything else for the kids, and your clothing. You needn’t worry about the hygienic stuff, as there was extra left, so there was bit less of work for you both.

David’s cheeks suddenly lit up into a red hue, and you took notice of it instantly. Your brows furrowed and you looked to David in confusion.

“C-Can we walk past here quickly, please?” David asked of you politely, voice wavering and stuttering just a bit. You sucked in your cheeks, nodding nonetheless.

“David? Is everything-”

“Hey David!” A booming voice called from the side and you both glanced in that direction to see brawny, dark man wearing sunglasses. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had a coy smile on his face.

David shyly waved, other hand rubbing the nape of his neck. He reluctantly walked over to the man and gave him a hand shake, speaking to one another for a few moments.

You stood behind, reading the sign and smirking a little bit. It was a  _fucking_  strip club. _A fucking strip club._  You never pegged David for the type. You were absolutely using this to tease him with.

“Who’s your friend over there?” The man asked David with a little smirk, and David’s cheeks flushed bright as he found himself glancing back to you - seeing you on your phone.

“O-Oh, she’s just an old friend.” David murmured, and the man chuckled.

“So, I suppose you won’t be swinging by often anymore then.” The man had teased, and with an added wink for affect. And it was probably damn near close to not being humanly possible, but nonetheless it still happened, David flushed even more. He covered his flustered face in his hands, absolutely embarrassed to hell and back.

David couldn’t imagine you dating him let alone you having se-

F U C K

“Good luck, my man.” The bouncer patted his shoulder, a bellowed laugh erupting from him. “Have fun!” He called to him before sending David back on his way to you.

Instantly, David took hold of your hand and dragged you  _far_ away from the Muffin Top. His face was still absolutely reddened and you suppressed a little immature giggle from escaping.

“You know, you’re goddamn adorable when you’re flustered.” You told him casually, an innocent smile still upon your face. David looked back to you and flushed even more, not saying much in response to your topic.

“Let’s just buy whatever we need and leave, I don’t need this kind of torture.” David murmured before bringing you into the nearest clothing store.

* * *

You walked out of the changing room, right in front of David who was sitting patiently for you. You smiled sheepishly, hands in the pockets of your shorts as you spun quickly to show off the basic outfit you had on. Just a simple green shirt tucked into your frayed black shorts, and had the sleeves rolled up just a bit for style. A blush crept on David’s face once more, but he kept is suppressed and smiled at you cutely. 

“It’s a lot more practical than a pair of warm jeans and an old shirt.” David pointed out, and you nodded in agreement. You settled upon buying three pairs of the same thing, plus an addition pair of pajamas of around the same style - shorts and a shirt.

From there on, you both were off and ventured to the next stores to purchase the items Ered, Nurf, Nerris, and Space Kid wanted. While walking up and down the aisles with David, you looked about and muttered some profanities whilst running your fingers through your hair.

“Okay where are the wizard hats?” You huffed, brows furrowed as you glanced about the place. “I’m so over this.” You groaned, burying your face into your hands.

David glided to your side and patted your back in a supportive sense. He smiled sympathetically, murmuring a few lying lines of support to at least have you perk up a bit. You were one to stress easily.

“Hey, the day is almost over. We’ll be back at camp and we’ll have some cake. It’ll be great.” David said with a gentle smile and you lifted your face up, eyes still affixed to the floor.

“You’re right. It could be worse.” You huffed, pushing your hair back with your hand before adjusting your posture. At least you weren’t by yourself doing this, if you had been you would’ve begun crying in the middle of the aisle.

God, you just wanted to leave and go back to camp. You guys were shopping for four hours looking for goddamn nonsense and you needed rest.

“Let’s just,” You looked up for a moment, trying to recollect your thoughts. “get the glow in the dark stickers, wizard hat, carving knife, and spray paint.” You confirmed with a little nod. David agreed with you and you both split up briefly, so as to make the collection go by quicker.

* * *

Your shoulders slumped heavily once you and David were back in the car. You lolled your head on the seat, hair sticking to your slightly sweaty face. You groaned and blue-toothed some music, adding in the air conditioning to the car.

“How the fuck does Max wear hoodies everyday?” You groaned, pulling off your hoodie and rolling up your short sleeves as much as possible. David chuckled lowly at your comment and shrugged, buckling himself up before checking to see if you were prepared as well.

Candy Store from Heathers began to play, and while upon normal circumstances you would’ve jumped with glee - you remained slumped and sang quietly along with the song.

You took notice of David fidgeting uncomfortably from the song, perhaps not liking the gentle swearing and dirty talk from such sweet voices. You lowered the volume and looked back to him, raising a brow curiously. 

“Since when did you become all fidgety to swearing, Davey?” You inquired, chuckling lightly afterward. David frowned and his grip tightened around the wheel.

“I don’t know?” David said with a question, shrugging his shoulders. “Probably after camp finished, never heard swearing after that.” David laughed jokingly, and you laughed alongside him.

Then, a thought crossed your mind, and you smirked. David took notice of the impish grin, and he gulped in worry. He sucked in his cheeks, grip on the wheel tightening.

“So, about that strip club,” You began slowly, David’s face immediately igniting in a bright red.

“We don’t talk about that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on July 11th, 2017


	3. Bonne Nuit // David x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David has his first break up and you’re here to act as support and play a bit of a part in helping him get over it alongside the campers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concept has been swollen in my mind since the episode came out for FIRST members, and I felt compelled to write this out. Also, a lot of the beginning dialogue and some in between are not written by me, and is directly taken from the show. And shit this is a lot longer than I anticipated.

 

 “And that covers the basics of the Heimlich Maneuver.” Gwen said with a gentle tone, glancing over toward David with an almost pitiful smile. You cleared your throat and cut in for her, both of you sheepishly walking toward the teary-eyed counselor.

“David, would you like to demonstrate what we’ve learned on the dummy?” You asked quietly, hands clasped in front of you. David sobbingly met you both half way with the dummy being pushed by the shoulders, stifling an array of soaked tears.

“Sure thing,” David cried out, sniffling before continuing to speak. You could hear Max grumbled something on the lines of, “Oh, God, here it comes.” And upon more usual situations, you’d scold Max for being so outwardly rude, but this time you couldn’t help, but silently agree.

It had been a week since Bonquisha parted ways with the usually perky man, but now seeing him in shambles was both a mixture of saddening and fucking pathetic. You absolutely pitied the man, given this had been his first breakup and you yourself have gone through a few. It fucking sucks, but honestly his wallowing tears and side glances at anything that remotely reminds him of Bonquisha was obnoxious.

You completely drowned out what David was saying and before you knew it, he was brought to tears once more. Everyone, aside from Preston, groaned in exhaust at his upteenth break down merely that day.

Gwen began patting him soothingly on the back whilst you attempted to strip him from grasping tight hold to the dummy, gently grazing your hands along his and peeling his fingers up away from the touch of it. You succeeded in such and Gwen continued to pat David’s shoulder, keeping her hand on there for a moment before looking to you for help.

“I’m sure some ice cream will cheer him up.” You suggested with a faint smile, glancing to the kids. “Take care of the stupid kid and I’ll watch the campers.” You told her, motioning for her to guide David into the kitchen and then away into the back room.

Once the two left the room, the campers looked around at each other curiously. You found yourself wandering over toward them in their little semi-circle just as Max stood from the ground and began to rant.

“That’s it, depressed David is officially worse than happy David.” Max groaned, waving his arms about.

“But, can you really blame him?” Preston had perked up, and instantly, both you and Max duoed in shooting an annoyed, “YES!” in the young actor’s direction. You sighed afterward and crossed your arms looking at them all.

“It’s been a week since the bastard’s heartbreak and he’s still losing his shit over every little thing.” You groaned, all the other campers looking to you with raised brows. On typical occasion, they’d never see you once complain about David, or anyone really, given your more patient personality and general bitter sweetness. Max looked to you and nodded firmly, arms now mimicking yours and crossing over his chest.

“We have to get Bonquisha to take David back.” Max declared with determined, narrowed eyes, and a haughty smirk upon his little face. You sucked in a breath and held it for a moment, assuming only the worst.

And then from there spewed an array of suggestions in how the goal point would be achieved, and every single one bewildered you and somewhat flew over your head. While not a single one was bad, and all were sensible, you still couldn’t help but feel a pang of worry for this situation.

* * *

A few nights proceeding that, Max had briefed you on the plan of the Flower Scouts and suggested you join them just in case everything goes to shit or they can’t find a seductress to make Bonquisha jealous. You were about to explain that you really shouldn’t be there as the latter part, but decided against expressing your opinion - it was probably for the best that you were to watch over to ensure no horrific shenanigans would occur.

You sat at a separate booth, opposite of the scouts and Max, watching them with narrowed eyes - worried that they were planning out something a whole lot worse than what presumed to be set in stone.

The waitress soon came over and dashed you out of your daze, your eyes looking up at her and you felt your cheeks flush deeply. Not gonna lie, she was super attractive, but you said nothing of it. And, honestly her accent was super cute too.

“I-I’m not ready right now, thank you though.” You meekly murmured, biting on the inside of your cheek. She nodded and smiled cutely at you before departing, and you cleared your throat before finding your gaze back to David.

No matter how freshened up he looked that night, you couldn’t help but feel somewhat worried for him. David still looked rather upset, eyes darkened and clouded with trepidation and sorrow. Even the shine from his eyes had diluted ever the slightest, seemingly dimmer. Even the color was drained from his face, paled and sullen.

“Poor David,” You found yourself murmuring, and then your eyes widened once seeing the goddamn sight before you occur. Evidently, the Flower Scouts were doing that act in a trench coat with Sasha being the lead girl, choking on a straw and attempting a flirtatious situation. You glanced over at Max, seeing a worried look appear on his face and usher you over.

You nodded and hastily scurried over to him, not noticing David look past Sasha and glance over at you with furrowed brows - unsure if he really saw you or not, a little difficult to identify given you wore something other than your counsellor uniform for once.

You sat down with Max, instantly facing him and giving slight glances over in the direction of the situation. You sucked in a breath and began to murmur a strung line of panic to him.

“We are fucked, this is not going well.” You said simply, briefly looking at Max with somewhat concerned eyes. He watched with widened eyes, mouth open agape and brows risen.

“Royally fucked.” Max responded before hopping from the booth. He glanced to Neil and told him to create one last distraction to catch Bonquisha’s attention before a whole array of identity reveal initiated. But rather, a whole shit storm conjured up.

“I’m hungry! Hungry for the D!” Sasha had proclaimed and fucking christ, before you knew it, the whole damn place broke into goddamn shambles. Tabii flipped out over the waitress supposedly flirting with Neil, and then the Flower Scouts fell from the coat, and Tabii’s eye was suddenly taken out by a ricocheting fork from the platter of the waitress. And holy fucking shit there was blood on Erin’s boots.

“Woah! Woah! Break it up,” Bonquisha had cut in, separating Tabii - now with one eye rather than two - from strangling the waitress. David took notice of his ex’s presence and stood from the table, calling her name with surprise to be reciprocated from Bonquisha with his name.

“The Flower Scouts?” David called out with furrowed brows and glance to the entrance to see the bastard trio and you attempting to exit from the scene. His brows rose and he looked you in the eye with genuine surprise, pursing his lips before calling you four out.

Max soon got inquired as to what the lot of you were doing. Your hands began to fumble as you began to speak, but immediately got cut from Max as he stood in front of you and explained everything to him. You input a bit after Max concluded, sighing deeply before looking David in the eye.

“It’s strange to see you sulking around, David. Not lie here, but everyone misses the old, happy you.” You told him earnestly, hands clasped together in front of you as you continued on.

“I personally hate seeing you so out of it in recent days. You’re not motivated anymore and you’re just deeply upset. I just want you to be happy again.” You added on, hands raising to hug your arms before looking at David with a bothered glint in your eyes.

David held his breath as he returned a deep look in your eyes, darkened and swollen, but slowly retrieving a smidge of glint once more. He glanced back at Bonquisha for a brief moment before turning back to you, a little light in his eye before looking back down at the kids.

“Oh, kids, and [Name],” David said with a frown. “I’m sorry I haven’t really been myself lately, but that’s no reason to force something that isn’t going to happen.”

The kids all gasped before in unison crying, “what?” in somewhat distress given the length of time they spent trying to cheer their counselor up. Nikki crossed her arms before looking up at David, head tilted and all the more curious.

“But isn’t that what you want?” She had asked.

“I do, but that’s not how relationships work. We don’t get to choose how or who we fall for and we don’t get to choose if or when those feelings go away.” David began, walking toward Bonquisha as he continued on.

You inhaled sharply, holding the breath in your chest for a while, somewhat bothered by this all. With those words already beginning his expected moral preach, you felt your heart sink ever the slightest and mind muddle with slight frustration.

Honestly, if you could, you’d choose to no longer hold feeling for David due to the awkwardness and sheepishness it brought you when around him.

“But if they do and you find yourself alone, that shouldn’t take away all the good times you did have together and that shouldn’t take away the things you’ve learned about yourself.” David continued on, smiling kindly toward his ex. Suddenly, you felt a hand touch your shoulder and you jumped from the startle. You looked up to see a thin, towering man standing beside you.

“Who’s that?” He asked softly while David continued with his little speech. His speech drowned in your ears and you focused on the man and his question. You smiled endearingly before glancing momentarily toward your fellow co-counselor.

“That’s David, he was that woman’s previous partner.” You explained briefly.

“You’ll find that you’re not alone, but rather that you traded a romance for a friend, a friend that still wants the best for you, even if means that they had to say they weren’t the best for you nor you for them.” David had concluded, and the man beside you began to clap. You looked back to him and watched as he casually walked over to Bonquisha, placing his hand on the small of her back.

Oh.

They had a little civil conversation before the man got clocked dead center in the face by David. You jumped at the sight, mouth open wide in surprise and eyes cracked wide. Your hands went to cover your mouth, staring at this go down. Next thing you know, David’s fucking throwing a goddamn chair onto this man and you jumped into action.

You arms wrapped around David and you pulled him further away from the scene as Bonquisha did the same with her boyfriend. You pushed him back and gave him a menacing glare, eyes full of suppressed rage and disappoint. Once seeing the expression pulled on your features, David held a breath and his angry fled from his eyes so instantly.

You went over to Bonquisha and Jacob, kneeling in front of the man before helping him to his feet. You looked to him sympathetically and pulled a handkerchief from your pocket, dabbing away the blood accumulated from underneath his broken nose.

“Gosh, I’m so, so sorry about this, you two.” You said with honest empathy, checking for any additional bleeding from Jacob. “David’s not usually like this, I don’t know what’s with him.” You murmured, shaking your head before lightly dabbing the cloth of Jacob’s split lip.

“I can pay for the medical bills if necessary,” You suggested, but Jacob cut in and shook his head. 

“No, no that’s alright. You’re not to blame for this, it’s just a little tussle anyway, nothing wrong.” Jacob said gently, and you nodded unwillingly. You truly felt bad for this all, but you really didn’t have to be blamed for this. Though, that didn’t excuse you from feeling bad.

“You should probably go to your man, he’s pretty sour.” Bonquisha said with a somewhat deadly glare, looking over at David.

“He’s not my-” You glanced over to see David with not what you expected to be a sour look. Instead, you could tell he was filled to the brim with regret. You looked to Bonquisha and handed your handkerchief to have her continue to brush away any blood from her boyfriend before you returned to David.

“David,” You spoke with somewhat of anger lining your tone, walking over to him. David simply stood there and rubbed the nape of his neck. His eyes trailed you, and his cheeks were in deep flush from sheer fright of your more intimidating presence.

“What the fuck were you thinking?” You said in a spur of vitriol, arms crossed over your chest as you stared him down with disappointment. While you wanted to baby him, you had to repent such soothing instincts to instead straighten him up. You understand the sweep of emotions he had flooded within him, but that gave him no write to fucking bash a goddamn chair over this innocent man.

“I-I,” David fumbled with his words, looking down at his hands in shame. You shook your head and placed your hand underneath his chin, lifting his bowed head to somewhat meet your eyes.

“I know you’re upset, David, but you didn’t have to hurt someone. This, this is so out of character for you and just-” You cut yourself off to sigh, hand retreating from his face and slump both arms at your sides. You glanced away from him, pursing your lips together as you pieced together any possible variations of words to express all of your emotions.

“I’m sorry, I’m just being a big idiot.” David sighed defeatedly before looking over to Jacob and Bonquisha, silently letting them know of how genuine his apology was. Had you not been there, David honestly would’ve still felt pissy for days on end, but something about the stern look and disappointment glowing about you made him feel all the more guilty of everything that had just happened.

“Let’s just head back and talk about this over some Ben and Jerry, there’s too much attention focused upon us.” You murmured before reaching to sheepish grab David’s hand and lead him out, ushering the children out before you two did.

You instantly let go of his hand and kept a wary eye over the kids, ensuring that they wouldn’t catch up to mischief and get into a flurry of trouble. David kept uncharacteristically quiet the whole way back, and you pursed your lips in worry over this.

Fuck, you felt really bad for lashing out on him.

* * *

Once returned to the camp, you entranced the main cabin with David and no others. You explained to Gwen briefly of the situation and she took the initiative of bedding the kiddos to sleep while you dealt with the “stupid kid.”

You went into the kitchen to bury out the Ben and Jerry’s, turning back around to David. You settled the ice cream down on the counter and looked to him sympathetically, frowning slightly at his upset expression. David, with no words, quietly went to you and tightened his arms around you. You carefully linked your arms around his neck, letting him bury his face into the crook of your shoulder and softly cry.

“I, I just loved her so much.” David let out a muffled sob and you hummed in understanding, your grip on him tightening just a bit. “I really miss her, [Name].” David cried out, and you pulled from him briefly. Your hands went to his face, your hands cupping his cheeks as you stared him dead on.

“David, sweetie, listen.” You said calmly, staring deep into his eyes. “We miss you too, David. These past days you’ve been so broken up, you’ve been neglecting everyone here and allowing yourself to mourn.” You sadly whispered, looking away from him.

“She’s your first love, and sometimes those can affect you the most in the moment.” You spoke, your thumb tracing away the tears spilling from his face.

“You’re so absolutely charming, lovely, and selfless. I can already guarantee another would swoon for you, and you with them.” You told him earnestly, finding the push to look him in the eyes again. His cheeks were flushed and eyes still watering. You pulled down on your sleeves and wiped away his sorrow, smiling endearingly at him.

“Remember, this is only a mere part of life. If she was destined to wholly loved you forevermore then she wouldn’t have left in the first place, and so soon too. The people who really do love you wouldn’t leave you behind.” David attentively listened to you, drowning in the spur of emotion radiating off from you. His hands went to yours, holding onto you with a brush of desperation for some strike of more comfort.

“That doesn’t excuse my actions, though,” David huffed. “I’m such a bad example.” He added on, and you shook your head. You intertwined your hands with David’s and shook your head, retorting against his self-deprecating statement.

“You’re not, David. Just clouded with anger. It always happens to the best of us, and that certainly includes you.” You murmured. David’s smile began to gently creep back onto his face, a much more comforted flutter turning about in his heart.

“You’re one of the best goddamn people I know.” You said with a proud smile, looking briefly down at your intertwined hands. You felt a sudden spur of embarrassment realizing the unnessarily cozy situation. You let go of his hands with an absolutely noticeable flush across your cheeks, and you cleared your throat.

“A-And I just want you to remember that if you ever feel upset, just remember that I’ll be here for you always and that I love you okay?” You said sheepishly, not even realizing how non-familial your final statement went.

“You love me?” David asked with an amused smile and the tips of yours ears began to flush into a dark red, opening your mouth for only nothing to emerge.

“Just, I, um,” You fumbled.

“Good night.” You confirmed before brushing past David and out from the kitchen. Before your depart, he grasped onto your wrist and turned you around before looking you dead in the eye.

“Thank you, [Name].” David said softly, his other hand reaching to grab the other one. “I really needed all of that.” He had added in with a cute smile, musing over your flustered expression. He planted a gentle kiss to your forehead, a little grin still dancing against his face.

“Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on July 25, 2017


	4. Coffee Sugar // Gwen x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Given by Anon) The reader is gay as can be and holds a crush on her co-counselor Gwen. The kids eventually find out and try to shove the two together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn’t much plot and stuffs provided, and I absolutely wanted to extend this story out given I love Gwen so damn much omg.

“Gwen,” You called to her from the other side of her door, rapping on it harshly. You pressed your forehead to the door, absolutely exhausted and already over the day despite it still be six in the morning. 

“Please get out here now. David’s being an ass and is gonna come for mine if I don’t get you up. Not sexually though.” You groaned into the mahogany, continuously hitting the door.

“I’ll be there! Hold a fuckin sec!” Gwen moaned in response, rubbing her eyes while tumbling out of bed. You sighed before sluggishly slipping away to head out into the camper tents. You stopped in front of Max and Neil’s and paused, flicking against the tent cover. 

“The fuck? What do you want?” You heard Max screech from inside. 

“David is a stupid shit and broke our coffee maker. I need to borrow yours,” You told him simply, and he opened the tent for you after a periodical moment of silence. 

Max passed you one mug, but you rose a brow at him in return before smiling gently. 

“Two actually.” You clarified, earning a curious look from Max. 

“Only one for me, the second is for someone else.” You added on, Max’s hand wavering over the second mug before narrowing his eyes at you. 

“If it’s for David then I might as well chop your hand off before I offer shit to him.” Max told you lethally. You shook your head, holding your breath for a moment only for a hue of blush to come across your cheeks. 

“It’s for Gwen.” The moment you murmured that simple response out, Max began to chuckle. He ran his fingers through his fluffy hair, looking at you in disbelief. 

“You’re fucking gay, and have a crush on Gwen? Jesus.” Max laughed, obviously not making fun of your sexuality but rather your sheepish fancying for the female counselor. 

“H-How-” You stuttered out, cheeks flushed darker red. Max continued to chuckle, lowering his hand from his hair to swipe up another mug before passing it to you. 

“You’re blushing, idiot.” Max pointed out, shoving the two mugs into your face. You shyly took the two mugs and began to prep the coffee maker for the morning brew. 

“So, what’s your deal with her?” Max asked languidly, bouncing down on his bed before swiping his mug from his side table to drink up his cup of coffee. 

“I,um,just, well-” You were too goddamn flustered for this. And why telling this shit to a fucking ten-year-old? Your own conscience failed you as you found yourself blubbering out to him your own bottled emotions for your co-counselor. 

Truthfully, Gwen wasn’t the most charming woman ever to grace the earth, but by God you’d be lying if you said you didn’t find her the slimmest bit attractive. She was fairly beautiful to your eyes, and her rather witty and sarcastic attitude was interesting and cute. 

Gwen was easily peeved, but you had always made it a little mission to soothe her from her own ire. Despite her cold front, she could truly be caring and kind - like supporting David during his break up with Bonquisha and with you when you found out one of your childhood pets passed away. 

And your favorite moments would definitely be sneaking into Gwen’s room in the middle of the night and both of you would watch the latest Doctor Who episode together or begin trashing on some shitty drama series.

 You’d both crack a cold beer and drunkenly slur and yell the night away at the TV, laughing and enjoying each other’s company. 

The downside to that, however, was the fact that she most probably merely perceived this plain relationship as camaraderie and probably never realized of your crush directed to her. 

Honestly, it came to you - why the fuck did you never tell each other’s sexualities. For all you know Gwen is straight and this would be weird. 

“Hey, if it anything to you, I’m pretty sure Gwen is bi.” Max mentioned after your little venting to him, a soft and unfamiliar smile upon his little face. He slouched back and sighed. 

“Even with two females around, David still doesn’t get pussy.” Max pointedly mentioned with a laugh. 

“I reckon the boy is gay as day.” You winked jokingly before picking up the second mug and turning around to the exit, only for a hasty form to puddle in. 

“I SMELLED GAY CONFESSION.” Preston screeched loudly, smiling excitedly. He looked to you, eyes twinkling with utter glee. 

“Uh,” You spilled merely, only to be cut off by Max. He came around next to you, giving you a pat on your lower back, given that’s the highest he could reach. 

“[Name] here has a crush on Gwen.” Max said with a smile, and Preston gasped loudly. His hands covered his mouth and he squealed, spinning about the room. 

“WE. HAVE. TO. MAKE. THIS. CANON.” Preston emphasized loudly, tugging you carefully by your shirt. He ushered you outside, glancing over to see Gwen leaving the counselor cabin. You smiled at her and rose a cup of coffee in the air, meeting her half-way before handing her a cup. 

“Morning brew for the sleepy shrew.” You teasingly said, smiling at her hand brushed against yours to take hold of the coffee. 

“Thanks, [Name].” Gwen said with a soft smile, taking a nice long sip of the coffee. Preston squealed from beside you, his feet pattering against the camp grounds. 

“You should tell her,” Preston murmured, loud enough for Gwen to pick up on. 

“Tell me what?” Gwen asked, lowering the cup from her lips. Red came upon your cheeks, and you began to drawl out an array of stutters. Fuck. You weren’t ready for this, but um, okay. Better time than never. 

“Hey, Gwen, I just-” You breathed softly, taking an awkward sip of coffee before sighing. The coffee sloshed in your stomach, burning inside along with the butterflies you were attempting to scorch. 

“It’s been hanging on my mind for a while, since the beginning of summer really, but I,” You paused, brushing strands of hair behind your ear. 

“I like you. Romantically. Like, all gay like. Yeah. I’m gay too. Yep.” You awkwardly concluded, seeing a heaping array of red brush against Gwen’s cheeks. 

“And hey! If you’re not gay in any way, I understand. And I’m sorry if I-” You began to fumble with your words, feeling a heat reach your cheeks and eyes. God, you were about to cry. You shouldn’t have done this. Nope, nope. It’s going to hell. 

Gwen’s hand held yours, cupping over the hand holding the coffee cup. She smiled soothingly, making your gaze tilt up to look into her shining eyes. Gwen nodded and stepped a bit closer to you. 

“Hey. [Name]. It’s okay,” Gwen said softly, looking down into the coffee to see the wavering reflection of you both. “I like you too.” Gwen said bright, looking you straight  ~~ha~~  into your eyes. 

“Fuck, seriously?” Your voice croaked in disbelief, mouth open a jar and a smile crept upon your face. 

“Fuck yeah!” Gwen responded with a laugh and a smile. “To celebrate this day of gay, let’s ditch David’s sorry ass with the kids and go out for a quick breakfast date?” Gwen quickly suggested, brows risen and an enticing smile on her face. 

“Hell yeah!” You responded quickly, glancing over toward Preston. You sent him a friendly wink, nodding your head. 

“Make David’s morning hell, kid.” Gwen said with a smile, wrapping an arm around your shoulders before leading you toward the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on August 15th, 2017


End file.
